


Classic, Really

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan Fluff, and the fact that i wrote it out of pure self loathing and pettiness, bc where else is the fun, both are mad blind abt each other, i hope that's what's there in his outfit bc i wrote it so long ago i've forgotten, ok so this was like the first fic i ever wrote for this fandom, other person doesn't know that this person likes them, says a lot about my personality tbh, sebastian stan fic, sebastian stan in a bowtie is a mood, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform, your classic pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: The reader is helping Sebastian get ready for a date except he has no idea that the reader has been falling for him.





	Classic, Really

“I can’t believe how nervous you are for this date, Seb”, you said fixing his bowtie.

“Stop fidgeting, I can’t tie it if you do.” You glared at him.

“But you’re taking so long!” He drew out the words in a complaining whine and pouted. Your heart fluttered at his expression. You chose to ignore the feeling and finished knotting his bowtie.

“There. All done.” You smiled at him.

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

You wish he really meant that.

“I’ll take that”, you said laughing at his peppy enthusiasm as he rushed around his room fixing his suspenders and lacing his shoes. You sat on the couch, watching him fuss over his hair before the mirror before spraying on my favourite cologne of his (he didn’t know it was your favourite) and walking towards the couch and standing a few feet away from you, waiting for you to approve his outfit for the evening.

“How do I look?”

Usually you’d jokingly say silly things to point out just to annoy him.

“You could’ve left the front of the shirt open you know. You don’t actually need to get through the date to get laid.”

I wish you stayed back, looking like that.

“Nice, but your trousers could’ve been tighter.”

I don’t like whoever you’re going on that date with, I don’t care who she is.

“You cleaned up well now if only you could somehow change your face a little- ”

God, you’re so beautiful it’s insane.

Each time Sebastian would either roll his eyes at the comments with a hint of smile on his lips, shaking his head exasperatedly at you knowing you were just trying to mess with him. A few times he had even broken out in laughter unable to remain serious at the onslaught of your outrageous remarks. You called them “insightful”. Sebastian only looked at you from the corner of his eye, shaking his head at your antics. You knew deep in your heart that while you had been developing a crush on Sebastian there was no way he could’ve ever felt the same way about you. Not to mention that it would kill you if you did or said anything to screw up your friendship, it meant more to you than relationships. Friendships always have. So you had decided to wait this one out and see how long it took you to get over him but the problem was it had been close to a year and if anything your feelings were only getting stronger. You didn’t realize how it was happening but the more you spent time with him, the worse it was getting and the more you couldn’t not spend more time with him. It was a vicious cycle and you figured it was going to be a dull pain in your heart you’d have to live with for a while, after all you’d always gotten over your crushes before this, how bad could this one be? Sebastian always went on fairly enough dates, I mean you were surprised he wasn’t out every single night but you had never seen him putting in as much effort into any date as he had today. You knew it wasn’t just another casual dinner date, he actually really liked this girl. And boy, did that realization hurt you like a bitch. 

And so tonight was different. Tonight he was expectantly looking at you, almost anxiously waiting for what you have to say. Tonight he was actually serious and while it nearly broke your heart to send him on a date when you knew you were falling so hard for him, he really needed your reassurance and you’ve always only wanted what’s best for him.

“You look gorgeous, Seb. Alex is going to love you.”

I mean how could she not? How could anyone?

“You really think so?” You couldn’t believe how he didn’t have any comprehensive idea about the effect he had on women in general, especially right now looking like he did, breathtakingly beautiful and with no clue about the same.

“Yes I do, you idiot. Now get out there." 

He laughed at your impatience as you rose up to give him a hug and he engulfed you against his body. You could sense the smell of his freshly showered skin, the faint fragrance of his hair gel and your favourite cologne. It hurt to have him this close and at the same time so impossibly far away from you. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and you could feel the warmth of his skin, it comforted you in a way like no other. You were acutely aware of his hands wrapped around your midriff, and his breath against your ears. You hugged him tighter for a second before letting go. He pulled away to look into your eyes, his own eyes an unwavering steel blue. 

"Go, you’re going to be late!” You shooed him out of the door, as much as it hurt you to do this. He laughed at you physically shooing him away with your hands, turned around and left through the door. You shut it behind him, let out a deep sigh, walked back to the couch and sank into it. 

Of all the emotional wreckage, you couldn’t shake off the one prominent feeling from your chest that it was you who started all this in the first place. Alex was one of your closest friends. You were the one to introduce them to each other, you were the idiot who didn’t realize you were falling for one of your closest friends, the irrational feelings pricking up every time you heard him talk about her to you. You still didn’t make a huge deal out of it, you thought it was your classic “friend jealousy” acting up again, you hated your friends loving each other more than they loved you. Ironic, since it was turning out to look like you’d done a heartbreakingly good job of setting them up with each other. Classic, really.


End file.
